


The Bartender

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Bartender!Benny, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean hates Valentine's Day and goes to a bar to escape it, only to find more than a Valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Rare Ships Creation Challenge. My Prompt was "I'd rather kiss a bear" and my chosen pairing is DeanBenny :) Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @galaxystiel ♥♥

If Dean had his way, Valentine’s Day would be banned. There was nothing worse that walking into a store only to be shrouded in pink hearts and gooey messages and excuses for spending money. Granted, he was biased because he didn’t actually have anyone to celebrate valentine’s with.

Dean sat down heavily on the bar stool and flagged down the bartender with a quick nod.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked, leaning down on the bar top.

“I’ll take whatever’s on tap,” Dean replied, he took a bar mat from the pile and flipped it between his fingers as the guy poured his beer.

The bartender gave him a smile as they exchanged glass for dollars and Dean took a long drag, letting the bubbles wash over his tongue.

It was no more than twenty minutes and Dean half way through his beer that the bartender came over towards him, whiskey on the rocks in hand, complete with stirrer.

“From the lady in the blue dress,” He announced and Dean turned around to look at her briefly before returning his gaze to the bartender.

“Seriously?”

“It’s Valentine’s day, brother.”

“It’s desperation not to be alone,” He sniped. The bartender laughed.

“That’s what most guys here are lookin’ for,” He told him.

“To be honest,” Dean grinned up at the bartender. “I’d rather kiss a bear,” He said with a wink and downed the whiskey.

The bartender was puzzled for a moment before he caught up with what Dean had said.

“You’re a strange soul, brother, I’ll tell ya that,”

Dean didn’t reply, just huffed a laugh in agreement. He chose not to turn around to look at the woman again, just in case she caught his eye and thought he was interested. Dean was only interested in finishing his beer and perhaps having another. The only other thing he’d expressed interest in was the bartender, and that was definitely for more than a drink.

The bartender was busy serving the busy crowd hovering by the bar for drinks. He watched as he leant over and eyed him up as he took several bottles from the fridge.

“You know you ain’t even subtle, brother?”

Dean had been so focused on watching the bartender, that he hadn’t noticed the burly man had moved and was now in front of him.

Dean took a swig of beer to hide his blush before swirling the bar mat with a finger. When he finished his glass, Dean pretended like he’d not been staring at the guy’s ass and ordered another beer. This time, however, he got a receipt; scrawled at the bottom was a name and a number.

 _Benny_.

Dean smiled and looked back up only to find that Benny was serving some other people at the other end of the bar. Dean shook his head and scoffed at himself. He’d come to a quiet bar on the edge of town to escape the Valentine’s Day hook ups he usually partook in every year and still he managed to whip out the Winchester charm and get someone’s number.

“What am I doing?” He whispered under his breath.

“Meetin’ me out back when I get off in an hour?” Benny said, startling Dean out of his thoughts. “Only if you wanna, o’course.” Benny smiled at him and Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. He really was gorgeous and it would be stupid to pass up the opportunity.

“Sure – I mean, yes. I would – like that.” He answered. He blamed the beer for fumbling over his words and flashed a grin at Benny.

“And,” Benny’s smile dissipated a tiny bit, “perhaps you’d stay the night and get coffee in the morning – with me, that is.” Benny gave him a hopeful look and Dean retracted his statement about Valentine’s day hook-ups and exchanged it for Valentine’s day dates before nodding happily.

“It’s a date.” He finalised with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
